The online advertising industry typically utilizes user data to provide targeted advertising campaigns that can optimize ad placement, ad content, real-time bidding, and the like. This user data can be collected for groups of individuals, and it can include demographic data (e.g., gender, age, race), psychographic data (e.g., interests, opinions), geographic data (e.g., zip code, state, country), in-market data (e.g., users' interest in luxury cars, travel to Polynesia), as well as social media data. These various types of user data may be collected and tracked based on an identification of a user, such as by employing a cookie. Additionally, this user data may be collected from multiple sources, such as, for example, internet activities, applications, or the like.
Current advancements in mobile devices and mobile platforms have increased the amount of time users spend on their mobile device, to browse internet content and/or utilize mobile applications. However, some mobile devices and/or platforms limit historical methods of tracking user identification, such as, for example, cookies. Similarly, different mobile domains may utilize different identification means. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.